Anita Page
Flushing, New York, Estados Unidos de América |fecha de defunción= 6 de septiembre 2008 ( ) |lugar de defunción= Van Nuys, California, Estados Unidos de América |otros nombres= |cónyuge = Nacio Herb Brown |hijas = Linda y Sandra |imdb = 0656105 }} Anita Pomares, más conocida como Anita Page (Nueva York, 4 de agosto de 1910 – Los Ángeles, 6 de septiembre de 2008), fue una actriz estadounidense. Biografía De padres salvadoreños, su padre era chófer y su hermano un instructor de gimnasia. En sus comienzos figuró como Anita Ríos. Primero se le ofreció un contrato con MGM estudios, con quien filmó varias películas y actuó con grandes estrellas. Para 1930 ya se había convertido en una de las actrices más importantes. Inició su carrera artística en el cine mudo, iniciando en 1925 hasta 1933, cuando se retira para dedicarse más tiempo a su familia. En 1936 actúa en "Hitch Hike to Heaven". Regresó 27 años después, en 1963 para actuar en "Saint Mike". 33 años después, en 1996 vuelva para participar en "Sunset After Dark", y luego siguió hasta sus últimos días actuando en 5 películas más. En el momento de su muerte, era una de las pocas personas que llegaron al siglo XXI tras haber actuado de adultas (aunque joven) en el cine mudo (Barbara Kent, Dorothy Janis y Miriam Seegar son algunas de las otras). Era también la única sobreviviente en haber asistido a la primera ceremonia de entrega de los premios Oscar en 1929. Falleció a los 98 años en Los Ángeles, California el 7 de septiembre de 2008. Estuvo casada con el compositor Nacio Herb Brown y le sobreviven sus dos hijas, Linda y Sandra. Filmografía * Frankenstein Rising (2008) * Bob's Night Out (2004) * Mumsie (2003) * The Crawling Brain (2002) * Witchcraft XI: Sisters in Blood (2000) * Sunset After Dark (1996) * Saint Mike (1963) * Hitch Hike to Heaven (1936) * I Have Lived (1933) * The Big Cage (1933) * Soldiers of the Storm (1933) * Jungle Bride (1933) * Prosperity (1932) * Skyscraper Souls (1932) * Night Court (1932) * Are You Listening? (1932) * Under Eighteen (1932) * Sidewalks of New York (1931) * Gentleman's Fate (1931) * The Easiest Way (1931) * Reducing (1931) * War Nurse (1930) * Little Accident (1930) * Our Blushing Brides (1930) * Caught Short (1930) * Free and Easy (1930) * Great Day (1930) * Navy Blues (1929) * Speedway (1929) * Our Modern Maidens (1929) * The Broadway Melody (1929) * The Flying Fleet (1929) * West of Zanzibar (1928) * While the City Sleeps (1928) * Our Dancing Daughters (1928) * Telling the World (1928) * Beach Nuts (1927) * Love Em and Leave Em (1926) * A Kiss for Cinderella (1925) Enlaces externos * Adiós a Anita Page Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo an:Anita Page da:Anita Page de:Anita Page en:Anita Page fi:Anita Page fr:Anita Page it:Anita Page ja:アニタ・ペイジ nl:Anita Page no:Anita Page ro:Anita Page ru:Пейдж, Анита sv:Anita Page uk:Аніта Пейдж